


Komu zależy na złodzieju...?

by autumnlibrarian



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlibrarian/pseuds/autumnlibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garret ma problem z mechanicznym okiem. <br/>Udaje się więc do siedziby Opiekunów, by zasięgnąć pomocy. <br/>Na miejscu jego "zaprzyjaźniony" Opiekun postanawia mu coś powiedzieć...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Komu zależy na złodzieju...?

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie odnosi się do trzeciej części cyklu gier Thief, "Deadly Shadows".  
> W tłumaczeniu w mojej grze "The Keepers" określani są mianem "Strażników", jednak moim zdaniem o wiele trafniejszym tłumaczeniem byłoby "Opiekunowie" (przede wszystkim nie myliłoby się ze strażnikami miejskimi...), dlatego postanowiłam tutaj użyć tego określenia.
> 
> Dario jest postacią stworzoną na bazie NPC istniejącego już w grze - występuje w głównym korytarzu wiodącym do tajemnej biblioteki w siedzibie Opiekunów. Kiedy tam wchodzimy, on cały czas powtarza nam, że ta biblioteka jest dla nas zakazana ("This library is forbidden to you, Garret" - personal favourite quote) i nakazuje nam stamtąd odejść.  
> Wraz z siostrą stwierdziłyśmy, że byłby z nich niezły pairing.  
> Tak więc no...

Siedziba Opiekunów. Jak ja nie znoszę tego miejsca. Są jednak chwile, w których zmuszony jestem tam przebywać, a kiedy już te chwile nastają, nie powstrzymuję się od zgryźliwych uwag względem Opiekunów ani od błąkania się w cieniach ich kryjówki. Kiedy już muszę tam być, robię pełen użytek ze swoich złodziejskich umiejętności i naprzykrzam się wszystkim, którzy odważą się wtedy tam przebywać.  
Moim ulubionym „miejscem zabaw” jest oficjalny korytarz, prowadzący do zakazanej, a przynajmniej dla mnie, biblioteki. Nie, żebym już dawno temu nie znalazł sekretnego przejścia, łączącego sypialnie z biblioteką, jednak w tym oficjalnym korytarzu stoi Dario, strażnik, któremu uwielbiam dawać się we znaki. Tyle, ile on się przeze mnie nacierpi, to chyba nikt inny nie zniesie.  
Poniekąd go za to podziwiam i w pewnym sensie szanuję, bo ani razu tak na dobrą sprawę nic mi nie zrobił, pomimo tego, że okropnie go wkurzałem. Punkt dla niego.  
Ostatnio jednak przeszedł samego siebie, powiedział coś, co poważnie dało mi do myślenia, chociaż nie często zdarza mi się myśleć o uczuciach innych osób.  
Od początku.  
Po co w ogóle tam poszedłem? Przecież w zasadzie nie ma tam dla mnie nic do roboty, nie mam tam czego szukać po tym, jak zwiałem po szkoleniu Artemusa. Otóż nastąpiła jedna z tych sytuacji kryzysowych, w których to MUSZĘ udać się do siedziby Opiekunów. Moje mechaniczne oko zaczęło świrować – z początku próbowałem poradzić sobie z tym na własną rękę, przecież nie będę z każdą pierdołą leciał od razu do Artemusa, ale sprawa po mojej interwencji skomplikowała się jeszcze bardziej i ślepy na jedno oko udałem się w końcu do Opiekunów.  
Po zabiegu usunięcia mechanicznej gałki ocznej z wprawionego w oczodole łożyska kazano mi czekać. Jestem bardzo cierpliwą osobą, potrafię godzinami siedzieć w ciemnościach i nic mi nawet nie drgnie, gdy czekam na odpowiedni moment, by podjąć próbę złodziejską, jednak nie będę jak ten ostatni kretyn siedział bezczynnie w oczekiwaniu na naprawę oka, podczas gdy naokoło jest tyle okazji do przetestowania się w warunkach kryzysowych, gdy nie możesz korzystać poprawnie z jednego z najważniejszych zmysłów.  
Tak więc przy pierwszej możliwej okazji wymknąłem się z pokoju, w którym mnie ulokowano na czas operacji i ruszyłem na nie pierwszy i nie ostatni podbój siedziby Opiekunów.  
Powłóczyłem się trochę, podbierając mijanym Opiekunom pieniądze, biżuterię, klucze, jeśli przykuły mój wzrok tworzywem, z jakiego były zrobione lub sposobem wykonania. Dłuższą chwilę spędziłem przy jednym z regałów w tej niezakazanej bibliotece, przeglądając znalezione tam świeżo spisane pergaminy – czytanie zawsze sprawiało mi pewien kłopot. Do teraz potrzebuję czasu na sklecenie słów w głowie, jednak robię to o wiele szybciej niż kiedyś. Tak oto daje mi się we znaki wychowywanie się na ulicy.  
Kiedy znudziły mi się zapisane zwoje, postanowiłem pójść na korytarz do zakazanej biblioteki, przetestować Dario, który jeszcze nigdy mnie tamtędy nie przepuścił.  
Tradycyjnie na początek wybrałem najniższą linię oporu i przypuściłem „frontalny atak”. Przybrałem pozycję złodzieja w swoim naturalnym środowisku i zważając na kroki zacząłem skradać się w ciemnościach. Przystanąłem w kącie, by mieć dobry widok na strażnika Opiekunów, lecz by jednocześnie mieć pewność, że on nie widzi mnie. Myślałem chwilę – nad głową Dario wisiała paląca się pochodnia i musiałem się zawsze nieźle nagimnastykować, by zgasić ją, ale tak, by facet nie domyślił się, że to ja. Co tu dużo mówić, zwykle mi się nie udawało. Ten korytarz był feralną czarną owcą na liście moich podbojów – jedyne miejsce, którego do tej pory nie udało mi się sforsować.  
Lecz oto nagle nastąpił przełom. No, przynajmniej w pewnym sensie.  
W połowie drogi z miejsca, w którym stałem, do miejsca, w którym stał Dario, w ścianie znajdowało się okno. Pamiętam, że zawsze było zamknięte, ale w tamtym momencie było akurat otwarte, co spowodowało, że zacząłem dokładniej analizować obraz tego korytarza w swoich wspomnieniach – czy ono na pewno zawsze było zamknięte? W każdym bądź razie nagle przez owo okno wpadł gołąb i jak opętany obijał się w locie o ściany. Ani chwili się nie zastanawiałem. Złapałem za łuk, napiąłem na cięciwie strzałę wodną i wypuściłem ją prosto na pochodnię, gdy ptak przelatywał obok niej. Liczyłem, że będzie to stanowiło przykrywkę – gołąb zgasił pochodnię. Dario, zajęty łapaniem przerażonego ptaka, wydawał się nie zwrócić uwagi na gasnące łuczywo. Nic bardziej mylnego.  
Przemykałem się za nim, gdy on w ferworze szamotaniny wyrzucał zwierzę przez okno, po czym w jednej sekundzie obrócił się ku mnie, bez problemu uniósł mnie z kucków za ubranie i przygwoździł do ściany tak mocno i z takim impetem, że powietrze ewakuowało mi się z płuc.  
\- Garrett, zaprzestań w końcu tej dziecinady, bo w pewnym momencie miarka się przebierze i Opiekunowie wywrą na tobie surowe konsekwencje – warknął półgłosem, mając twarz tak blisko mojej, że praktycznie chowaliśmy się wzajemnie pod swoimi kapturami. Dario zerknął niepewnie i jakby z obrzydzeniem na mój pusty prawy oczodół, ale o nic nie zapytał.  
\- Surowe konsekwencje? Za nieszkodliwe spacery po siedzibie?  
No tego to jeszcze nie było. Uniosłem brew, patrząc mu w oczy.  
Szarpnął mną pouczająco pod ścianą.  
\- Nieszkodliwe? Mógłbyś chociaż raz odstawić kpiny na bok? – Syknął. – Kosztowności znikają za każdym razem, gdy tutaj przychodzisz, ktoś podbiera nasze zapasy, przestawia rzeczy. Myślisz, że tego nie widać? Po paru kolejnych takich sytuacjach, które mają miejsce wyłącznie wtedy, gdy zjawiasz się ty, w końcu się to zauważa i dodaje dwa do dwóch. – Mówi pospiesznie, agresywnie, zupełnie jak nigdy. Oparłem tył głowy o ścianę, odwracając wzrok, jednak on znowu mną potrząsnął, wymagając, bym na niego patrzył i słuchał.  
\- Ty o niczym nie wiesz, ale Opiekunowie gadają. Wszyscy są już poważnie wkurwieni tymi twoimi występami i zarzekają się, że kiedy tylko upewnią się o twojej bezużyteczności w ich sprawie, to z tobą skończą.  
Auć. Hm, o tym faktycznie nie wiedziałem. Opiekunowie nigdy nie patrzyli na mnie przychylnym okiem, odkąd uciekłem Artemusowi, ale nie pomyślałbym, że w tej chwili za tymi pogardliwymi spojrzeniami kryje się coś więcej.  
\- I czym ty się tak przejmujesz? Załatwią mnie, to wyświadczą przysługę wszystkim mieszkańcom Miasta - same korzyści – odparłem, wzruszając lekko ramionami, ale moje słowa spotkały się z silną dezaprobatą Daria. Nie wiem, ile w to włożył siły, ale strasznie bolało, gdy uderzył mną o kamień.  
\- Czy ty siebie słyszysz?! – Podniósł głos, wyraźnie wyprowadzony z równowagi. – Zastanów się dziesięć razy, zanim znowu powiesz mi coś takiego prosto w twarz!  
O tym, co powiedział, zreflektował się dopiero wtedy, gdy skończył. W każdym razie na jego twarzy pojawiła się skonfundowana refleksja, po czym odjął mnie od ściany i odrzucił w tą stronę, z której przyszedłem ze słowami:  
\- Zabieraj się stąd, Garrett i już tu nie przychodź.  
Ja, zatoczywszy się i prawie upadłszy, popatrzyłem na niego ze zdziwieniem, będąc w przysiadzie podpartym. Co mogłem powiedzieć? Po prostu odszedłem, podczas gdy Dario osuszał łuczywo pochodni.  
To było popieprzone. Brzmiał jakby mu na mnie zależało, jakby nie chciał, by Opiekunowie mi coś zrobili… Nigdy nie spotkałem się z czymś takim względem mojej osoby, nie byłem pewien, jak to odbierać.  
Kiedy zawołano mnie do wprawienia oka, byłem skołowany jak nigdy. Zawsze wiedziałem, co robić i jak się zachować, nawet, gdy moje wstępne plany brały w łeb i trzeba było improwizować. Siedziałem na krześle z obiciem i myślałem, a Opiekunowie kombinowali przy moim oku.  
Normalnie bym się tym nie przejął – mnie na nikim nie zależy. Jednak Dario naprawdę wydał mi się tamtego dnia dziwny, zaniepokojony, w stresie…  
Na daną chwilę trzymam się z daleka od siedziby Opiekunów, zastanawiając się, co zrobić z tym fantem, ale pewnym jest, że jeszcze się tam pojawię, tak samo, jak pewnym jest to, że Młotodzierżcy śpią ze swoimi młotami. Kto wie, może dowiem się od Daria jeszcze czegoś ciekawego, o czym nie mam pojęcia…?

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za poświęcenie chwili na przeczytanie mojej pracy! ♥


End file.
